legends_sagafandomcom-20200215-history
Rulers
The Houses and Leaders of Xenoria Like in the real world, the Land of Xenoria has been, and is developed, governed, changed by several, powerful families throughout its history. Some are famous for their good deeds, some for their notoriety. All in all, these families shaped the Xenoria that is now today. We take a tour upon those influential groups, and their long-lasting legacies. The Throne of Xenoria - The Overseer of the Twin Lands The Throne of Xenoria was established under the reign of then-Empress of Ironheim, Archmage Elaine I Steelhart. She established the Throne of Xenoria to ensure the unity of the people of Xenoria right after the Xenorian-Agarthan War. The nine kingdoms of Xenoria adheres to whoever sits on the prestigious throne, as who shall be on it, rules the land, and is called, the Guardian of Xenoria. In its entire history, only five dynasties have ascended the Throne of Xenoria, and proclaimed themselves as the Guardian of Xenoria; the Imperial House of Steelharts, the Severian Dynasty, the House of Crestfall, the House of Stormfall, and the House of Sevlys. Only three Archmages have been on the Throne of Xenoria; Elaine I Steelhart, Reyzel Sevlys, Elaine III Steelhart, Catherine Zhyra. The current House that dwells on the Throne of Xenoria is the Imperial House of Steelharts, under Queen Elaine IX Steelhart. The Ruler of Xenoria (705 A.S. - 792 A.E.) * Archmage Elaine I Steelhart (705 A.S. - 868 A.S.) * King Severus Alexander Palaiologos V (A.S. 1 A.E. - 59 A.E.) * King Edmund III Crestfall (59 A.E. - 61 A.E.) * King Eric II Stormfall (61 A.E. - 116 A.E.) ''' * '''King Eric III Stormfall (116 A.E. - 159 A.E.) * King Eric IV Stormfall (159 A.E. - 238 A.E.) * Queen Anne Eunice II Crestfall (238 A.E. - 287 A.E.) * Queen Anne Eunice III Crestfall (287 A.E. - 373 A.E.) * Empress Lianna IV Steelhart (373 A.E. - 378 A.E.) * Empress Lianna V Steelhart (378 A.E. - 420 A.E.) ' * ''Vacant (421 A.E. - 445 A.E.) * '''Emperor Lagoras II Stormfall (446 A.E. - 502 A.E.) * Vacant (502 A.E. - 520 A.E.) * Queen Catherine VII Steelhart (521 A.E. - 531 A.E.) * Archmage Reyzel Claire Sevlys (531 A.E. - 533 A.E.) * Queen Catherine VIII Steelhart (533 A.E. - 629 A.E.) * Vacant (630 A.E. - 688 A.E.) * Archmage Elaine III Steelhart (689 A.E. - 707 A.E.) * Vacant ( 708 A.E. - 776 A.E.) * Queen Elaine IX Steelhart (779 A.E.) * Countess Caroline Zhyra (779 A.E.) * Archmage Catherine Joanna Zhyra (779 A.E. - 781 A.E.) * (Dissolved by Archmage Catherine in 781 A.E.) * King Eric VI Stormfall (791 A.E. - 792 A.E.) * (Dissolved indefinitely by Archmage Catherine in 794 A.E.) Re-purposing attempt, and Dissolution of the Throne of Xenoria After the events of 779 A.E. and 780 A.E. the Throne of Xenoria was took up by Archmage Catherine Zhyra to re-purposed the Throne. In her prerogative as the Archmage, and as the rightful holder of the Throne; Catherine declared that whoever sits on the Throne will be picked by the Archmage personally, removing all legitimate claims for the Throne, and removing all of the nine kingdoms' rights to contest the Throne. A move that dawned Catherine as Archmage, but the move was not received well. In 781 A.E. however, Catherine destroys the "indestructible" Throne of Xenoria, stating that "no one person in the world is deserving on the Throne, not even the Archmage." Middleheim was given back to Lianna VIII Steelhart and is now a heritage part of Steelhearst, as the site was the birthplace of then-Archmage Elaine I Steelhart. The Throne was officially dissolved during the hand-over of Middleheim, ending its 956 years of existence. Re-establishment, and Re-dissolution of the Throne After the invasion of the foreign beings, King Eric VI of the Frostean Empire declared himself as Ruler of Xenoria to assume control of all remaining Xenorian armies that were displaced during the Occupation of Xenoria in 791 A.E. A year after, King Eric VI was slain in battle during the Siege of Lagos, signaling the end of the Frostean Empire, and the second dissolution of the Throne of Xenoria after the late-King Hadrian Stormfall refused to accept the title, calling it as "unnecessary and useless". Successful Re-purposing of the Throne of Xenoria, and the Reformed Grand Council of Xenoria After the Xelian Occupation, Xenoria is subjected to massive changes, especially to its governments, and central powers. Archmage Catherine, with the help of the Xenorian monarchs and leaders, reformed the Throne of Xenoria, merging it with the Union Council. The Grand Council now elects its Chancellor as its head official that is responsible for overlooking the state affairs of the kingdoms and nations. The kingdoms and nations elect representatives to the Council to monitor and debate the laws that they either want, or reject. The Chancellor of the Union serve for only two years, and can never be elected again after ten years. The Chancellorship revolves to every kingdom, and nation, giving all the kingdoms and nations the chance to hold the office of Chancellor. Each kingdom elects 26 representatives to serve in the Council; with nine kingdoms, the Council houses 234 representatives. In an event of a tie in voting for laws, or debates, the Legislator can cast a vote to either side to break the vote. Powers of the Chancellor of Xenoria * Pass, or deny any law introduced by the representatives. * Can vote in an event of a tie in legislation voting. * Represent Xenoria in global affairs. * Re-instate, or suspend the Grand Council (in an event of a national crises) * Pick, or delegate representatives to become ministers to run a specific function of the Council (Treasury, War, Development, Trade, etc.) * Can pass the Chancellorship to a senior member of the Council. * Use the council fund to improve Xenoria, and its people. * Supreme Commander of the Xenorian Armed Forces; Navy, Knights, and Sky Forces. * Morally responsible for the effects of the laws passed under one's administration. The Chancellors of Xenoria (799 A.E. - present) * Archmage Catherine Joanna Zhyra '(799 A.E. - 830 A.E.) * '''Miss Caroline Zhyra-Miller '(830 A.E. - 832 A.E.) - Darkovia''' * Sir Edward Vernon '''(832 A.E. - 834 A.E.) - Ironheim''' * Sir Thomas Feyn '(834 A.E. - 836 A.E.) '- Hearthstone * Miss Alexandra Holden '''(836 A.E. - 838 A.E.) - Fier''' * Miss Allison Gertum '''(838 A.E. - 840 A.E.) - Hydrus''' * Sir Louie Frost '''(840 A.E. - 842 A.E.) - Frostea''' * Sir Arthur Vallen '(842 A.E. - 844 A.E.) '- Aeira * Miss Kathleen Dunkirk '''(844 A.E. - 846 A.E.) - Sandrius''' * Sir Steven Hart '''(846 A.E. - 848 A.E.) - Fjor ' * '''Sir Carter Zhyra-Miller '(848 A.E. - 850 A.E.)' - Darkovia' * Miss Anastasia Steelhart '''(850 A.E. - 852 A.E.) - Ironheim''' * Sir Warren Jeong '(852 A.E. - 854 A.E.) '- Frostea * Sir Frederick Statham '''(854 A.E. - 856 A.E.) - Fier''' * Sir Josef Lenkov '''(856 A.E. - 858 A.E.) - Hydrus''' * Sir Desmond Corren '''(858 A.E. - 860 A.E.) - Hearthstone''' * Miss Maria Williams (860 A.E. - 862 A.E.)' - Aeira' * Sir Rokham Fraiser (862 A.E. - 864 A.E.)' - Ironheim' * Sir Joseph Wilson (864 A.E. - 866 A.E.)' - Hearthstone' * Miss Eunice Johnson '''(866 A.E. - 868 A.E.) - Frostea''' * Miss Samantha Scott '''(868 A.E. - 870 A.E.) - Fier''' * Sir Elias Thompson '''(870 A.E. - 872 A.E.) - Hydrus''' * Miss Valerie Moore '''(872 A.E. - 874 A.E.) - Aeira''' * Sir Jaden Stone '''(874 A.E. - 876 A.E.) - Sandrius''' * Miss Thelma Brighton (876 A.E. - 878 A.E.)' - Fjor' * Miss Caterina Joanna Zhyra-Miller '''(878 A.E. - 879 A.E.) - Darkovia''' * Sir Henry Hemmings (879 A.E. - 881 A.E.) - Ironheim * Sir Carlos Utgard-Garphous (881 A.E. - incumbent) - Hearthstone Ironheim - The Ironia Greatlands The Imperial House of Steelharts * Founder: Elaine I Steelhart, Queen and Empress of Ironheim; Imperial Queen of Xenoria (b. 684 A.S. d. 868 A.S.) * Founded on: 705 A.S. * Current Elder: Queen Catherine XII Steelhart (b. 856 A.E.) The Steelhart dynasty is the most famous imperial dynasty in Xenoria. It was founded by Elaine I Steelhart in 705 A.S. when she had her first-born child. The Steelhart dynasty is the only other dynasty beside the Fhizk Dynasty of Aeira to have members of its family to be the Archmage. They are considered the most powerful faction in Xenoria due to generations of events associated with the Steelharts. The Steelharts are the current dynasty at the Throne of Xenoria; the most sought-for, and the highest distinction in the Twin Lands. The current ruler of all Xenoria is Queen Catherine X Steelhart. Aeira - The Guardian of the Winds The House of Sevlys * Founder: Reyzel Claire Sevlys; Warrior Queen of Aeira, Imperial Queen of Xenoria (b. 519 A.E. d. 553 A.E.) * Founded on: 535 A.E. * Current Elder: Queen Reyzel VI Sevlys, Empress of Aeira (b. 849 A.E.) The Sevlys dynasty replaced the ill-fated Fhizk dynasty after the Xenorian civil war, and the ascension of then-Archmage Reyzel to the Throne of Aeira, as Queen, and Empress of Aeira. The Sevlys dynasty vowed to help the victims of the civil war, and the mass genocide of the Reality Realm. Using its immersive influence, the Sevlys dynasty is the only dynasty in Xenoria to have ties with the people of Reality; a purpose that is written by Queen Reyzel on her will for the future of the dynasty. Darkovia - The Land of Eternal Dusk The House of Darkenshire * Founder: Whelton Darkenshire Sr. (b. 551 A.E. d. 604 A.E.) * Founded on: 584 A.E. * Current Elder: Howard William Darkenshire (b. 813 A.E.) The House of Darkenshire is one of the controversial family in Darkovia. The house is said to be the continuation of the Frye dynasty, but leaders across the land disagree with this theory. The Darkenshire are known for their tough economic policies in Darkovia, and their loose alliance with the Hydrian monarchy. The royal house is the wealthiest family in Darkovia. Recently, it has been plagued with issues, regarding the mysterious mobilization of the Darkovian army, crafted by Wilma Darkenshire, who usurped the Consulship of Darkovia from her husband. The House of Zhyra * Founder: Helen Zhyra, Duchess of Darkenheim/Darkovia (b. 431 A.E. d. 502 A.E.) * Founded on: 455 A.E. * Current Elder: Feodora Caterina Zhyra (b. 852 A.E.) The House of Zhyra is the most controversial royal house in Darkovia, mainly due to its matriarchal system of descendant. This royal house has been dominated by female leaders, that in time, proved to be a flop for the family. Numerous issues of incest, and countless murders between family members are linked to the House of Zhyra. Its current elder, Caroline Zhyra-Evans look to expand its influence more. Her daughter, Catherine Zhyra got the most spotlight, as she is the first member of their royal house to be chosen as the Archmage. Frostea - The Eternal Land of Frost The House of Crestfall * Founder: Eunice I Crestfall, Queen of Frostea (b. Unknown) * Founded on: Unknown date (founded on the by-gone era of Xenoria) * Current Elder: Anne Eunice VII, Queen of Frostea (b. 816 A.E.) The Crestfall dynasty is the second oldest, surviving dynasty in Xenoria. From the bygone era before the Archmage existed, the Crestfalls have been around. They witnessed the start of the Eternal War, and the dawn of technology in Xenoria. They are the only dynasty that have a direct record of descendants. The Crestfall dynasty was shied away from the royal court after being overthrown by its rival dynasty; the House of Stormfall during the Frostean War of Succession. The House of Stormfall * Founder: Kira Stormfall, Queen of Frostea, the Vindicator of the Archmage (b. 1110 S.E.) * Founded on: 1110 S.E. (founded on the by-gone era of Xenoria) * Current Elder: King Charles I Stormfall (b. 857 A.E.) The House of Stormfall is the oldest, surviving lineage from the by-gone era of Xenoria. The royal house saw the events before the Eternal War began, and the only witness account of the merger of Xya, and the noble human, Xerhon. The Stormfalls have been dominated by their rival, the Crestfall for a thousand years, until they won during the Frostean War of Succession after the death of the treacherous Emperor Lagoras II of Frostea. The house dedicated itself to preserving the heritage of all Frosteans, and has eased down its hostility towards the Crestfall dynasty. Fier - The Flames of Xenoria The Zeon Dynasty * Founder: Catherine I Zeon, Empress of Fier (b. 1110 S.E.) * Founded on: 1108 S.E. * Current Elder: Theodora Zeon, Empress of Fier (b. 860 A.E.) The Zeon dynasty is the current ruler of Xenoria's largest kingdom, Fier. The Zeons have loose blood relatives associated with the Steelhart dynasty. It is common for a Zeon to marry a Steelhart, due to its proximity to the kingdom, and the strong bond between Fier, and Ironheim. The Zeon dynasty have been dominated by female leaders, making it the monarchy with almost all female rulers. The Zeon dynasty does not practice a matriarchal system, condemning it to be unfair to its male descendants. The precedence in the Zeon dynasty is often elected, making them the only hereditary, elected monarchy in history. The House of Vandenheim * Founder: Zoren Vandenheim (b. 250 A.E. d. 326 A.E.) * Founded on: 287 A.E. * Current Elder: Randall Vandenheim (b. 814 A.E.) The Vandenheim dynasty started as a direct insult towards the Zeon dynasty. There have been numerous members of the Vandenheims that have ascended on the Throne of Fier. The Vandenheim dynasty is hostile towards the ruling Zeons due to their long history of skirmishes that resulted on numerous deaths, and small civil wars within the Fierian kingdom. The Vandenheim dynasty adheres to a more aristocratic type of rule, opposing the Zeon dynasty's egalitarian type of rule. Fjor - The Land of the Approaching Dawn The Sykes Clan * Founder: Ander, the Goddess of the Light (b. Unknown) * Founded on: 928 S.E. * Current Elder: Alexander XXV Sykes (b. 812 A.E.) The Sykes Clan joins the Crestfall dynasty, and the House of Stormfall to have survived the events before the Eternal War began. The Sykes Clan was created originally to be a rebellion group that adheres to the teaching of the Dark Spirit, Zyu; the first group of humans to do so. The Sykes Clan eventually found their calling to the Light when its founder, Alexander Sykes discovered that he is a lightbender, and not a deranged darkbender as he was first thought to be. The Sykes Clan currently rules the mystical Kingdom of Fjor. Though it was disrupted numerous times, the Sykes Clan branched out that every Fjorian in the kingdom are descendants of the Clan itself. The Royal House of Llythur * Founder: Valerie Llythur-Hayes, Duchess of Fjor (b. 112 A.E. d. 180 A.E.) * Founded on: 153 A.E. * Current Elder: Arthelred Van Hallen-Llythur, Duke of Fjor (b. 859 A.E.) The Royal House of Llythur was founded during the early years of the era After Elaine. It acted as a support to the Sykes Clan, who was greatly diminished by war during the Hydrian occupation of Fjor in 152 A.E. The House of Llythur is said to be the most generous in all of Fjor. All of its members are engaged with public service, and governance of the kingdom. Together, they rule peacefully with the Sykes Clan, and support its people in every ordeal that Fjor faces. Hearthstone - The Modern Kingdom The Royal House of Eltrea * Founder: Uthor Heartfilia, the King of Thunder (b. Unknown) * Founded on: 934 S.E. * Current Elder: Richard II Eltrea, King of Hearthstone (b. 861 A.E.) The Royal House of Eltrea is the current royal family in Hearthstone. As implied to the capital of Hearthstone, Eltrea, the royal house did well for its people in terms of growth in technology, and livelihood. The House of Eltrea donates half of its income to service the kingdom. Hearthstone went on to prosper as the technology capital of Xenoria due to their advancements in technology during the Balance Restoration Movement under Archmage Elaine III Steelhart. Despite being scolded for using technology from the Reality Realm, the House of Eltrea remains committed to its people. The House of Zenith * Founder: Duane Zenith (b. 23 A.E. d. 121 A.E.) * Founded on: 63 A.E. * Current Elder: Irene Zenith (b. 809 A.E.) The House of Zenith was founded to counter the reformist acts of the Royal House of Eltrea during its early years. The House of Zenith sides with a more conservative approach towards the people of Hearthstone, stating that technology poisons the mind of the people, making them lazy and unreliable. The House of Zenith dukes out with the House of Eltrea in numerous occassions, but is always defeated by the most powerful Eltrean House. Today, it works loosely with the House of Eltrea, while retaining its belief that the House of Eltrea are horrible rulers of Hearthstone. Sandrius - The Shifting Sands The Severian Dynasty * Founder: Sanju, the Might of the Earth Empire * Founded on: 1001 S.E. * Current Elder: Severus XVI, King of the Earth Kingdom of Sandrius (b. 824 A.E.) The Severian dynasty is founded during the Separation Era of Xenoria. It had its fair share of history with Ironheim. Throughout history, the dynasties of Severian and Steelharts would unite, and disband, and repeat for some time. The Severians struggled to keep its bloodline alive, causing them to marry Steelhart members, and often resort to incest to ensure continuity of the dynasty. The Royal House of Szuthgarth * Founder: Severus III, Emperor of the Earth Empire of Sandrius (b. 128 A.S. d. 201 A.S.) * Founded on: 170 A.S. * Current Elder: Amelia, Grand Duchess of Sandrius (b. 850 A.E.) The Royal House of Szuthgarth was founded under a Severian dynasty member, Severus III; son of then-Archmage Severus II of Sandrius. The Royal House was established as an insult to the ignorance of the Severian dynasty to act during the Eternal War, which ravaged the kingdom in several occasions. They are known to be ruthless leaders, as they are known to be extremely against foreign intervention, and a hatred towards the Archmage stems within the House of Szuthgarth, especially during the reign of Archmage Stefan, in which he himself got a taste of the wrath of the House of Szuthgarth by executing him. They are the most-hated lineage in Xenoria. Hydrus - The Island Kingdom The Royal House of Ordéon * Founder: Carlisle Ordéon, Prince of Hydrus (b. 2 A.E. d. 91 A.E.) * Founded on: 39 A.E. * Current Elder: William von Craig-Ordéon, Crown Prince of Hydrus (b. 810 A.E.) The Royal House of Ordéon is the current, ruling family in Hydrus. In the past, the House is tainted by treachery, and disgust when one of its distantly-related descendant, Varrik, decided to usurp the Throne of Hydrus, and wage war against the kingdoms of Xenoria. After that skirmish, the Hydrian House of Ordéon lost its prestige and glory. The current generation of the House of Ordéon looks to regain the trust of Xenoria by engaging in humanitarian services, and by paying compensation to those devastated by Varrik's "War of Terror", and is determined to do so for the next 250 years, as sanctioned by the Northfell Council, under Archmage Fallon. Category:Dynasties Category:People Category:Info